


home

by PhoenixFalling



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Carol reunites with her girls, F/F, Short One Off, or does she
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalling/pseuds/PhoenixFalling
Summary: After Thanos finally falls and the souls are restored, Carol decides its time for a break. She returns home, expecting to be welcomed by both Maria and Monica.After all, home is where the heart is.





	home

**Author's Note:**

> what better time to post this short story than the day marvel drops those damn avenge the fallen posters

They won. Somehow, against all the odds, they had won. There were losses of course, she felt sorrow for the remaining Avengers at the death of their family. The galaxy was restored, those that were dusted by Thanos were now back to their rightful bodies, back on their home planets. 

It wasn’t her place to be there to mourn, so she decided to say some quick goodbyes. It was time for her to return home.   
Carol Danvers was so tired. She had spent the past twenty years fighting, flying nonstop across the universe to unite the Skrull and defeat the Kree. She had only managed to return to earth twice, and those visits were too short for her liking. It had been nearly 10 years since she had seen Maria and Monica, it was the idea of reuniting with the two most important women in her life that kept her going through the loneliness that came with her role as Captain Marvel. 

All she wanted to do now was to rest, to catch up, to see how the love of her life and her daughter. She was planning on staying for awhile, at least until the universe was at risk of destruction again. 

Carol didn’t even need to think about how to get there, she just flew. Her body seemed to have an internal compass that just knew where home was. Within a blink of an eye, she had somehow transported from New York to Maria’s little home in the country. 

It looked as if time had not touched it, everything seemed to be in the exact same place as it had been when she left all that time ago. The only difference was the small fighter plane in the hanger; this one was more modern with a sleek black paint job with a white star underbelly than Maria’s old piece of rust she refused to scrap.

Carol stood at the door, still hovering off the ground by a couple inches. She went to knock, but her hand froze as she was suddenly hit with an overwhelming feeling. But of what, she could not place. Ominous, hesitation, fear? 

Before she could decide what to do, the door opened to a young woman, probably in her mid thirties, staring at her with the widest brown eyes. Within a split second, Carol realized who this young woman was. Monica. She wore a slim fitting white shirt with a little black star at the chest, her face held the same challenging demeanor since the day she left. 

The two women hugged each other tightly, a feeling of relief like no other washed over Carol. She had missed this so much. The Skrull had become like family too, but never like this. She never felt the same kinship as she did with Monica with any of the Skrull.

And than, the waterworks started. Monica started sobbing in Carol’s shoulder, sending shockwaves of concern through her entire body. Every atom in her body froze as Monica hugged her even tighter, burying her head into her hair. 

The world around her slowed to a halt as Carol understood. She couldn’t feel her legs anymore and she staggered, catching Monica off guard. She helped Carol instead, where she collapsed to the ground in a mess of tears and incoherent babbling.

“I should have been here, I should never have left. I wish none of this ever happened, I should have been here… I’m so sorry you had to deal with this alone, I’m so sorry,” Carol didn’t know what came over her, she had never been like this. Emotional, sure. She cried when Talos breathed his last breath as an incurable sickness finally won. She cried as Steve Roger’s body finally gave up after it’s last win. But this sorrow was unmatched, the entire world around her crumbled and crashed to the ground. 

Thanos was dead and gone, the universe was safe. Is this how the universe rewarded her? By coming home to her daughter and the woman she loved gone? 

“It’s not fair. It’s not fair. I spent the last twenty years alone, I wanted to come back to her and she’s gone…” Carol just sat there and let the tears fall. Monica wrapped her arms, holding Carol close to her chest like Carol had done when Monica had a nightmare. 

“It’s okay, Aunt Carol. She never stopped loving you. She would sit on the porch every night and just stare at the stars, wondering where you were. Mr. Fury gave her a pilot job with Shield, she was happy. Mother missed you so much, but she understood. Don’t blame yourself, okay? She wouldn’t want that,” Monica whispered as she stroked Carol’s hair. 

“Did she suffer?” Carol forced herself to say even though her throat was sore. She had to know. 

“No,” Monica spoke softly,”She died doing what she loved. Some Shield mission, Mr. Fury was kind enough to leave me a file on everything he knew. I’ll avenge her, don’t worry.”

“Isn’t that supposed to be my job?” Carol attempted to joke, knowing well that it fell flat. Her heart was completely void of joy. It’s not that she dreamed almost every night of reuniting with Maria, of spending the rest of Maria’s life together. She wanted to watch Monica build her own life under the watchful eyes of her protective mothers. She wanted to be there her wedding, babysit if she chose to have children. 

“You can rest now, Captain. You’ve done your avenging for now, maybe it’s time you took a break,” Monica suggested lightly, resting her forehead against Carol’s. Even through the misery that taunted her face, Carol could see that she was happy that she had returned. 

“Maybe for a little…” She closed her eyes as another wave of grief slammed down on her like a waterfall. Her throat was so tight she could hardly breath as her body was wracked with another wave of sobs. 

“Good, you don’t have to feel responsible for everyone anymore. You deserve to take a step back and enjoy life,” Monica murmured softly.

“It’s not that easy, Trouble. How can I enjoy life when she’s gone?” Carol coughed weakly, her body feeling the weakest it has ever been. Smashing through ships and missiles was nothing, but the loss of Maria seemed to drain every ounce of life out of her. 

“She wanted you to find happiness, she knew that your time was over,” she insisted gently. “Surely there had to be someone after all this time that caught your eye?”

“Of course there had been, but none of them were your mother,” her voice cracked. She tried to continue speaking, but nothing came out. Carol leaned in to Monica’s embrace, succumbing to the grief. She was tired of fighting, she was exhausted and found it hard to even keep her eyes open. 

One day she would reunite with Maria, one day. It may be in decades down the line, but someday she would finish her fight. She had to believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> no, im not sorry. i wrote this at 3am in an hour


End file.
